


Through a Song - CroTuna

by Kapdixo



Series: Pale to Flush Memories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Cronus Ampora is Not an Asshole, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Cronus Ampora/Mituna Captor Moirallegiance, Past Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: This is a sequel to The Past Is the Past.We may never hear punkin party in sea hipsters vwater apocalypse, but we do have something more heartfelt and personal to Cronus.





	Through a Song - CroTuna

Sometimes, being dead could get extremely boring.

Seriously, you lost track of time so long ago. What year is it? What's going on in the outside world? Is anyone winning the game? Are they doing good? Do you even care? You're dead. Why care about the living at all? You don't know any of them personally.

So, here you are, walking around with a guitar slung over your back. Maybe Meenah wasn't interested in your music, but someone else has to be! This is art at its finest, dammit. Appreciate it. Appreciate all the effort put into it. Kankri would definitely listen, there's an option. Then again, he'd probably just overanalyze it and ignore you saying _that is not what the song is about and you know because you wrote the fucking thing!_

You roll your cigarette between your lips and sigh. Honestly, why do you even try anymore? None of your friends particularly like you. You've tried literally everything just to gain a little bit of their attention, but it never works. It's not like you're lonely in this stupid dreambubble or anything. Solitude is nice and it doesn't include someone telling you who or what you should or shouldn't be. You-

Okay, that definitely wasn't there a second ago. You hear a screeching noise that forces your fins to flatten against the sides of your head in a poor attempt to block it out before you end up like Meulin. It doesn't help that much. Hissing, you dart your eyes around wildly to find the source. You discover it in the form of a yellow and black lump twisting and turning on the ground. Now it all makes sense. You make your way over and nudge it with your foot.

"GAH!" Mituna sits up so fast you hear his back pop, and then he falls down again. "MOTHERFUCKING ASDFGJFUKDLX!"

"Vwould you shut up?!" you snap, before realizing it's a seizure. Latula was nowhere in sight to calm him down, but that wasn't your problem. You huff, squaring your shoulders and commanding your legs to walk away. They won't listen. "Shit." You couldn't leave him there. You sit next to him awkwardly, not sure what to do. Hold his head so he doesn't hit it hard? You gently slide a hand under it and curse yourself for your stupidity. He's already wearing a helmet, for crying out loud!

His spazzing becomes worse, and if he still had his powers, his eyes would be sparking. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

You back off, holding your hands out defensively. That didn't work, so what else could you do? Your guitar bumped your shoulder and immediately gave you an idea, one that was possibly stupid. You clear your throat, then began strumming.

_You and I are driving way up the road  
Burning rubber without a single care  
We got the top slid all the way down  
The wind is rushing through our hair_

_I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world  
You never tell anyone, I make you promise  
But then you went and left me all alone  
There is just so much of you I miss_

Mituna visibly calms down just the slightest bit, turning his head to look at you curiously. He chews on his lip painfully, visibly piercing the skin before shaking again and screeching. You wince. Just keep going, Cronus. You can do it.

_We were talking about everything we feel  
All of the time together we will spend  
But things are so very different now  
Is there even enough left to mend_

_You're not at all who you were before  
You're just someone I don't recognize  
I don't have you here to be with me  
Be with me through the lows and highs_

_I'm just a bard without his rightful heir  
Just someone no one ever wants to be  
It hurts so much to think about it now  
That you used to actually understand me_

_In the dreambubbles we are now residing  
We are still very much alive, sort of  
That's how I see these things sometimes  
But it's nothing without the one that I loved_

Your face is wet after you're finished singing. You wipe at it with your hand and stare at the translucent violet tears rolling down your skin and hitting the ground beneath you. A red and blue visor is the first thing you see when you look up again. Inches from your face. "Eep!"

Mituna backs away and falls into a sitting position to look at you. No more shaking. His eyes are unreadable behind the helmet as he takes a few deep breaths to steady himself and speak. "Cronuth." His voice is rough. "That wath actually very pretty muthic and it helped me get better! Who are you fluthed for?"

You're full of rage from that idiotic question. How dare this goddamn stranger ask you personal things like that? You're going to hit him. You're going to hurt him so badly he'll regret ever opening his mouth. You hate him.

But you don't raise a single hand once you catch the look on his face that your old friend used to give you that said, "you can tell me anything and I won't judge you". You recognize it even after all these eons.

"Ha!" You settle on shaking your head. "Doesn't matter when they'wve been dead for a long time."


End file.
